Our Story
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble dan ficlet Akashi dan female Furihata. Mengenai keseharian mereka, dan segala hal mengenai mereka berdua. Chapter 1: Ramalan. Furihata Kouki suka dengan ramalan, dan nanti Akashi akan mewujudkan hasil ramalan tersebut. warning: OOC, genderbender, typo. menerima segala prompt


**Our Story**

Disclaimer: chara yang ada disini milik Fujimaki-sensei, Ru hanya meminjam chara yang dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan fic ini.

Warning: OOC, genderbend, Fem!Furihata, typo

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fic ini kecuali untuk memenuhi asupan dan kesenangan diri sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Ramalan

"Kalian sedang apa?" Furihata Kouki, mahasiswi jurusan manajemen, tinggi badan 153, rambut berwarna cokelat, sebuah wujud sempurna dari dewi yang turun ke bumi.

"Ah, Kou-chan~ sini, sini. Mau coba? Ramalan dengan cara ini sedang trend loh." Aida Riko, senpai Furihata saat masih bersekolah di SMA Seirin, sekaligus pelatih dari tim basket dimana ia menjadi manajer.

"Ramalan apa memangnya Riko-senpai? Sepertinya menarik." Furihata mendekat dengan tatapan penuh minat. Bisa dibilang Furihata percaya dengan ramalan, namun tidak separah mahasiswa kedokteran mantan shooter andalan kiseki no sedai dan Shuutoku.

"Ini ramalan untuk mengetahui berapa banyak anakmu nanti. Selain itu, kamu juga bisa tau jenis kelaminnya! Mau coba?" Furihata mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia penasaran di masa depan nanti, berapa banyakkah anak yang akan dia miliki dengan suaminya di masa depan.

"Ulurkan tangan kirimu. Buka telapak tangan, dan nanti aku akan mengayunkan ke atas dan ke bawah earphone ini diatas telapak tanganmu. Jika nanti earphone bergerak maju mundur, artinya anakmu nanti berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sedangkan jika earphone bergerak memutar, ia berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jika diam saja, artinya tidak memiliki anak." Riko menjelaskan cara kerja dari ramalan itu. Furihata mengangguk mengerti perkataan dari Riko dan segera mengulurkan telapak tangan kirinya.

Riko melakukan hal yang sudah ia jelaskan sebelumnya ke Furihata. Percobaan pertama, earphone bergerak maju mundur.

"Heee.. anak laki-laki ya?" Pertanyaan Furihata dijawan dengan anggukan oleh Riko. Tidak membuang waktu, Riko segera melakukan percobaan kedua dan berakhir dengan gerakan earphone yang memutar. Percobaan ketiga dan earphone tidak bergerak.

"Selamat Kou-chan~ kemungkinan anakmu nanti laki-laki dan perempuan."

Furihata terlihat senang dengan hasil ramalan tersebut. Bahkan kedua pipinya merona merah membayangkan jika ia akan memiliki dua orang anak yang memang merupakan rencana dari Furihata.

"Kouki, ayo jalan." Suara yang terkesan penuh dengan wibawa menginterupsi Furihata yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"E-eh, S-sei-kun... A-ayo. Furihata segera mengambil tas dan membungkukkan badan ke arah Riko sebelum pergi. "Terima kasih Aida-senpai untuk ramalannya."

Akashi segera menggandeng Furihata menuju parkiran mobil. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Furihata membeli beberapa keperluan kuliah dan tentunya Akashi akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berkencan dengan chihuahuanya karena sudah lama tidak berjalan bersama.

"Tadi ramalan apa? Sepertinya kau sangat senang dengan hasilnya." Akashi memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Eh? Itu tadi ramalan untuk berapa orang anak yang akan dimiliki. Iya... aku senang dengan hasilnya. Katanya aku akan dapat dua orang anak. satu laki-laki dan perempuan." Furihata menceritakan hasil ramalan dengan semangat. Akashi menautkan alisnya, dan memandangi wajah sang kekasih.

"Padahal aku ingin mempunyai anak yang banyak denganmu. Tapi karena kau ingin dua orang anak, aku akan mengabulkan hal itu."

"E-eh... A-apa? S-se-sei-kun t-tadi bilang apa?" Furihata memerah dan gugup seketika karena ucapan Akashi.

"Aku bilang, nanti, di masa depan, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu. Memiliki dua orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Perkataanku absolut, dan akan aku jamin jika hal ini akan menjadi kenyataan." Akashi memegang erat kedua tangan Furihata. Sang objek yang digenggam kedua tangannya oleh Akashi tidak mampu berkata apapun. Kedua pipinya memerah dan ia menatap Akashi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Saat melihat kesungguhan di mata Akashi, Furihata hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman.

"A-aku tunggu janjimu itu, Sei-kun." ucap Furihata sambil tersenyum sambil menatap kedua mata Akashi.

Akashi hanya mencubit pelan pipi Furihata yang masih merah dan segera menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Yeaaay~ Akhirnya another AkafemFuri buatan Ru /o/ Ru lagi butuh asupan straight, mangkanya begini. Btw ramalan itu emang beneran lagi ngetrend di fakultasnya Ru .w. dan Ru dapet hasilnya yang emang pas sama yang Ru mau. Te-hee~

By the way, Ru kemungkinan akan bikin drabble seperti ini terus di bagian yang ini .w. sebenernya kepikiran bikin AkafemFuri 365 project, tapi karena Ru gak kuat _(:' jadi entahlah ini akan jadi seberapa panjang. Bentrok sama tugas kuliah dan kerjaan lainnya. Yang mau kasih prompt dipersilahkan. Oh iya, Ru tidak akan melupakan Everyday AkaFuri buatan Ru. Itu akan tetap Ru lanjutkan, tapi untuk yang ini ceritanya akan memiliki plot yang tetap. Untuk waktunya mungkin akan loncat-loncat. Entah ketika masa mereka masih SMP, SMA, Kuliah, kerja, atau bahkan ketika berumah tangga nanti. Mind to Review, minna-san?

.

.

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


End file.
